


While You're Busy Making Other Plans

by carolinecrane



Category: Glee
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M, puckurt chrismukkah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 22:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolinecrane/pseuds/carolinecrane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a blended family doesn’t have to be as complicated as Kurt thinks.  Sometimes he just needs Puck to remind him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	While You're Busy Making Other Plans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greenglowsgold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenglowsgold/gifts).



> Written for the Puckurt Chrismukkah exchange on tumblr.

"Babe, come here and look at this."

Puck was parked on the couch with a laptop balanced on one thigh, his other arm wrapped around their son where he was playing at Puck's side. Kurt finished pouring two cups of coffee and carried them to the living room, setting them down on the coffee table before he reached for the baby and sat down next to Puck. He bounced Alex on his knee and leaned over to look at the laptop screen, frowning when he saw what Puck was looking at.

"Check it out, it's a baby guitar." Puck reached over and poked Alex's belly, making him giggle and squirm on Kurt's knee. "We can teach the little dude to play and start our own band."

"He's way too young for that, Noah."

"You're never too young for rock and roll," Puck said, grinning when Kurt rolled his eyes. "Besides, with the amount of musical talent between the two of us, there's no way our kid won't be a rock legend someday. Might as well get him started on the path to greatness, right?"

"You do realize he's not genetically related to either of us, right?" Kurt asked, shaking his head when Puck made the same dismissive noise he did every time they had this conversation. "Anyway, he's only a year old. There's plenty of time for you to ruin his ear with that noise you call music."

"Right, like Lady Gaga's the next Mozart." Puck laughed when Kurt frowned, but he set the laptop down on the coffee table before he settled back on the couch to slide his arm around Kurt's shoulders. "Come on, babe, if we can make the whole Chrismukkah thing work, we can handle show tunes and rock.”

“That reminds me, we need to discuss the holidays. Specifically not spending a fortune on toys that are bigger than our son,” Kurt said, raising an eyebrow when Puck opened his mouth to protest. “He couldn’t even lift that guitar, let alone play it.”

“So he’ll grow into it.”

“Noah, I’m serious. There are eight days of Hanukkah, plus he’ll get Christmas presents from my side of the family. Honestly, between your mother and my stepmother, the only thing he’s liable to grow up to be is spoiled.”

“So? Our kid’s awesome, babe. If people want to give him stuff, why should we stop them?”

“That’s not what I’m saying. I just don’t think we should give in to the urge to buy every cool toy you come across.”

“What about all those clothes you bought last week?”

“Clothes are different,” Kurt said, waving a hand in Puck’s direction as though his argument was invalid. “Fashion is timeless. It just means that if we decide we want more kids, we’ll already have a wardrobe ready to go.”

“Hand-me-down toys work too, you know,” Puck answered. “When my sister and me...wait a second. What do you mean, ‘more kids’?”

“I’m just saying that if we set a precedent now of showering Alex with gifts, when we have another one we’re going to go bankrupt just trying to keep up with ourselves.”

“So you’re saying you want another kid?”

Kurt shrugged and looked down at Alex, letting him wrap a chubby baby hand around his index finger. “I know I’ve sung the virtues of being an only child a time or two, but the truth is that there were a few times growing up when I sort of wished it wasn’t just me. Besides, it might be kind of fun. More tiny baby clothes, more stuffed animals and people stopping us in the park to tell us how adorable our baby is.”

“And more spit-up and more diapers and more getting up four times a night,” Puck said, but he was grinning the entire time, and Kurt was fairly sure that meant he wasn’t actually trying to talk Kurt out of it. “You mean it, babe? You’re up for more?”

“I’m open to negotiation,” Kurt answered, but when Puck leaned in to kiss him, Kurt smiled against his mouth and kissed him back. “Besides, we won’t be outnumbered with two. It’s manageable.”

“Yeah, but with two they fight all the time. If we had three...”

“Don’t push your luck,” Kurt said, shoving Puck away to fuss over Alex so that Puck wouldn’t see his smile. “Let’s just see how our first holiday season goes with the one we’ve got now.”

“What’s the big deal? So we light a menorah and eat latkes around the Christmas tree. Plenty of families do it. Hell, some of the families at my Nana’s temple celebrated both just because the Christmas decorations were cooler.”

“That’s all well and good, but it’s still eight nights of gifts plus Christmas morning, and even if we combine the celebrations, Hanukkah doesn’t always fall that close to Christmas.”

“So we’ll make up our own tradition,” Puck said. He pulled Kurt close, planting a kiss on the side of Alex’s head before he brushed his lips across Kurt’s cheek. “Stop worrying so much.”

“I’m not worrying. I’m _planning_. There’s a difference.” 

Puck made a noise suspiciously like a laugh, but when Kurt tried to shove him away again he just tightened his grip and pressed a kiss to Kurt’s neck this time. “Okay, okay. So can we get back to planning for our next kid? Because I really like that plan.”

Kurt smiled and arched his neck to give Puck better access, then he laughed and pulled away when Alex let out a happy squeal and grabbed Puck’s ear.

“Well he certainly has a strong set of lungs,” Kurt said as he leaned back out of shrieking range. “Maybe he has a career in rock ahead of him after all.”

“So we’re getting the guitar?” Puck asked, and he sounded so hopeful that it was hard not to give in.

“We should start him with a keyboard,” Kurt said instead, shifting Alex onto Puck’s lap and reaching for the laptop and his coffee. “Let’s save the guitar for next year.”

He felt Puck move next to him, leaning close enough to brush another kiss across Kurt’s cheek. “You’re the best, babe.”

“I know, but you can feel free to keep reminding me.”


End file.
